Some business or retail establishments provide a service to customers via a computing device connected to one or more peripheral devices (e.g., printers, scanners, cameras, or the like). Generally, the peripheral device, such as a camera or printer, is hardwired to a computing device. If a problem occurs with a peripheral device and/or a computing device hardwired to the peripheral device, the customer generally has to wait until the problem is corrected before their task can be completed using the peripheral device. Lengthy wait times for correction of technical issues can result in a negative experience for the customer.